knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
These list of names are the Factions that are running around Gotham while some input justice into Gotham others tend to spread darkness and hate within the city. If your new to the Roleplay it'll be wise to choose one of the Factions listed work through ranks and someday create your own little Organization within Gotham or maybe even larger than this city itself. The Jokerz 3be504fabc3facb979ca6966c950fed0.jpg While the original Joker might have long since disappeared from Gotham, he left such an impression on the psyche of Gotham's criminal underworld that his spirit has lived on inside these copycat hellions. Dressed in clown outfits and face paint, they especially enjoyed practical jokes that turned deadly and generally creating chaos on the people. *Ranks: *Clown Prince of Crime *Jester of Genocide *Ace of Knaves *Punk *Goon Royal Flush Gang Joker Gang.jpg Over the years, several aristocratic crime gangs existed where they bring in new members (i.e. sons, daughters, husbands, wives) when the old ones retire or go to jail. At one point, a King was in charge of several members (the two being his daughter and a Jack) to which Batman broke up the group. *Ranks *King/Queen *Knight *Jack *Club GCPD GCPD.gif The GCPD has had a long love-hate relationship with the Batman. Commissioner Gordon went along with him because he got the job done, but his successor, Michael Akins wasn't as tolerant. During the gang war that broke out in Gotham, Batman took control of the airwaves in the entire city and recruited the GCPD officers, giving them orders to get the situation under control. The GCPD followed Batman's instructions but his plan failed due to Black Mask's intervention, causing several members of the police force to be injured and killed. Commissioner Akins gave instructions to eliminate every criminal and vigilante on the streets using deadly force breaking ties with everyone You'll fight terrorism and high level criminals around the city, a good GCPD wont leave signs of his work, most wont even know you leave Gotham at all. All who Join this faction Training You will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. Each GCPD cop will be able to choose one perk to start off with. *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Ranks *Commissioner - Dean Striker 84e824a425103104241628abfbf584ed.jpg|Dean Dean is an extremely overconfident individual who never doubts himself. This overconfidence however, tends to get the better of him as his ego spins out of control with the end result usually leaving him in difficult and awkward situations. Despite this, his attitude will never change he strives in becoming the "best." Dean is ishort-tempered, slightly dim-witted, brash, loud and totally presumptuous. *Captain *PI *Cop Category:Directory